Dylan McDermott
Dylan McDermott (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Hardware'' (1990) [Moses Baxter]: Injected with cytotoxin by the robot after a fight with it, causing him to experience a series of hallucinogen visions which cause him to slice open his wrists in an attempt to remove the toxins only to die from a combination of them and blood loss. *''In the Line of Fire'' (1993) [Secret Service Agent Al D'Andrea]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by John Malkovich during a rooftop chase, while Clint Eastwood dangles from the ledge; his body is shown afterwards when he falls across the ledge, revealing that he's been shot. *''The Cowboy Way'' (1994) [John Stark]: Dragged to death behind a subway train after Woody Harrelson and Kiefer Sutherland lasso him to the train (as Dylan goes to shoot Ernie Hudson). *''Texas Rangers'' (2001) [Leander McNelly]: Dies of tuberculosis. *''Runaway Jury'' (2003) [Jacob Woods]: Shot to death (off-screen) by a gunman (a fired colleague) in his office; we only see him open his door to be confronted by said shooter, followed by gunshots over a freeze frame of Dylan's face that fades away. *''Edison Force (Edison)[[Edison (2005)| '(2005)]] [Francis Lazerov]: Shot in the head by John Heard during a fight with LL Cool J (his body is later seen slumped against the wall as Cary Elwes looks on after hearing the shots). *The Tenants (2005)' [''Harry Lesser]: Shot in the head by Snoop Dogg. *''Olympus Has Fallen'' (2013) [Dave Forbes]: Stabbed in the skull by Gerard Butler after he tells Rick Yune via radio that he killed Gerard, thus giving Gerard time to rescue Aaron Eckhart. We only see Gerard bring the knife down. *''Automata (2014)'' [Sean Wallace]: Shot in the chest with a flare gun by Antonio Banderas as Dylan is threatening to shoot and kill one of the other robots defending Banderas. * Josie (2018 [Hank]: Throat slit by Sophie Turner. * The Clovehitch Killer'' (2018)' [''Don Burnside]: Shot in the head off-screen by his son (Charlie Plummer). Charlie and Madisen Beaty then stage the scene to look like he commited suicide or accidentally shot himself. TV Deaths *''The Fear Inside'' (1992 TV) [Pete Caswell]: Presumably killed (along with Jennifer Rubin) by Christine Lahti *American Horror Story; Afterbirth (2011)' [Dr. Ben Harmon]: Hang from the second story chandelier by Kate Mara and the other ghosts, but staged in order to make it look like a suicide; his body is seen and he appears throughout the rest of the episode. *''American Horror Story: Asylum; Madness Ends'' (2013) [Johnny Morgan]: Shot in the head by his mother (Sarah Paulson). *''American Horror Story: 1984: Final Girl'' (2019) [Bruce]: Stabbed in the side of the neck with a machete by Matthew Morrison. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Shiva Rose *Fiancé of Maggie Q Gallery Stark's death.png|Dylan McDermott's death in The Cowboy Way American_Horror_Story_S01E12_720p_rus_LostFilm_TV_1387.jpg|Dylan McDermott's death in American Horror Story: Afterbirth McDermott, Dylan McDermott, Dylan McDermott, Dylan McDermott, Dylan McDermott, Dylan McDermott, Dylan McDermott, Dylan Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis McDermott, Dylan McDermott, Dylan Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Death scenes by relative Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:Ally McBeal cast members Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series